Secrets Part 2
by CharmedCat17
Summary: takes place after the first one, though new story ten years in the future. Cat, Bradin, and Canan appear again. not very happy
1. Chapter One: The Feeling

I'm back, but only for a short one. I decided to make a short one about 10 years or so in the future, thanks to Melody546 for the idea. To worn you all this one will not end happily, it will be a sad story, like most of my stories, i wrote it a while ago, last year about after i finished the first one, i decided i would post it to finish everything off.

Secrets Part 2

Bradin walked into his apartment that he shared with Cat and Canan. It was about 7 o'clock at night and he had just gotten out of work. He had worked over time.

"Hey." Cat said as she watched her husband walk in.

"Hey." Bradin said as he walked up to his wife and gave her a kiss on the lips. "How is he?" Bradin asked

"His fever is gone, but I think it was just the medicineI gave him a couple of hours ago." Cat said

Bradin looked down at the little boy that Cat had on her lap. He was about 4, so he was still snuggly with his parents. "Did you take him to the doctor?" Bradin asked

"No, the doctor was busy, so I made an appointment for tomorrow, but I have work when the appointment is, I tried to make it later, but it wasn't possible." Cat said

"We'll figure it out." Bradin said. "Here, I'll put him to bed," Bradin said as he picked up his son.

Bradin carried his son up the stairs to his bedroom. (It is a two story apartment, since that is the way I wanted it to be.)

After tucking him, and kissing him goodnight Bradin headed down stairs, back to his wife.

Cat was sitting in front of the TV watching Queen of the Damned.

"Haven't you seen this a hundred times?" Bradin said as he walked up to the couch.

"It's better than Snow White and I am to tired to get up." Cat said

"Do you want me to change it?" Bradin asked

"Only if you want to, I will probably fall asleep before the end of the movie." Cat said

"I think you should go to bed now then." Bradin said

"No, I haven't been sleeping well, I think I would rather fall asleep here." Cat said

"Why? So I have to carry you up there?" Bradin laughed. He was smiling slightly as he sat next to Cat.

"You could have just left me here last night." Cat said

"How about the night before, and the night before that? What's going on?" Bradin asked

"I don't know." Cat said

"Are you becoming an insomniac on me?" Bradin asked

"Honestly I don't know." Cat said

"Maybe you should get looked at by the doctor too." Bradin suggested

"No, I don't think that will work." Cat said as she leaned into her husband.

"Than what would?" Bradin asked as he put his arms around Cat.

"No idea." Cat said

"Does it have to do with Canan being with Jay, Ava and them?" Bradin asked

"It could be." Cat said

"Don't worry about that. She was fine when she left and if something happens than they would call us. She's going to be fine." Bradin said

"How do you know? You cannot know you aren't there." Cat said

"I know our daughter, she wouldn't do anything stupid." Bradin said

"What if she doesn't have a choice…?" Cat began to say

"Don't start with that again. She knows how to take care of herself. Yes there are jerks out there, but you have to know she wouldn't do something stupid we have talked about it. You don't need to worry about her having sex or stuff like that." Bradin said trying to comfort his wife.

"I know, I just…I don't know." Cat said

"You just what?" Bradin asked

"I just have a bad feeling." Cat said

"What kind of bad feeling?" Bradin asked

"Just a bad feeling, like something is going to happen." Cat said

"To who?"

"I don't know, it could us, or her." Cat said

"If that feeling grows than we will make sure nothing happens to our family." Bradin said

The rest of the night the two sat and watched movies neither could fall asleep.


	2. Chapter Two:The News

Thanks for all the reviews, i felt so special again, sorry i didn't post sooner, i was thinking about adding a new chapter before this one, but i don't think it will work out, i wouldn't know what to put in it though i have some ideas but i don't think it would work, so we will leave it to what it is now. this part is sad just to warn you, you can turn back now and not read it. if there are mistakes sorry, i tried...they aways happen. if it doesn't make sense tell me and i will once again try to fix it. i end up confusing people most the time in typing. anyways if you are still reading that here it is...

Chapter Two:The News

Canan was visiting Jay, Ava, Johnny, Susannah, Ian, and Derrick. Niki was now about 24 I will say (if it is wrong, tell me, I don't remember if she was 14 or not in the show.) She and Cameron were still friends but at the moment nothing more. Ian and Derrick were Seniors in High School and would be going to college the next fall. Johnny and Ava were married. Jay was married to Erika, and Susannah was dating the guy she had met at the beach during the show (the one that drew a picture of her, i don't remember this name)

Canan was sitting at the kitchen table of the same house that she has been in many times. The couples had decided to stay in their house until Derrick and Ian moved out. Since they figured it would be best to have them all there for now.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Canan asked. She is fourteen now.

"I was thinking pizza." Ava said

"Sounds like a good meal to me." Canan said.

Canan's stay at the house was getting short. She had one day left until she had to go back to her parents house. She didn't want to go back. Not that she didn't like her parents, but because she liked the weather out in California, better then back in Kansas. (I had to pick a state so I have them back where they started, but in an apartment, since they were saving up for the house that Bradin used to live in.

Canan's it was her last full day,that and her birthday. She wanted to go to the amusement park that she had heard many good things about. So she spent the day with her Godfather, Jay.

By the time she got back at the house, she was expecting it to be half way dark, it was about 11:00 at night, but no, every light was on in the house. Canan walked in cautiously.

She saw Ava on the couch next to Johnny, she looked as if she had been crying.

"Ava?" Canan asked

Ava looked at her, and immediately got up and went over to her.

"Ava what's wrong?" Canan asked

"It's…" But Ava couldn't say it. Ava started to cry again.

"Please tell me." Canan said starting to get scared.

"Something happened at you home." Johnny said

"What?" Canan asked, now freaked out.

"Someone broke in." Johnny said

"What happened?" Canan asked

"Your parents were at work, Sherry (the babysitter) was watching David (The five year old kid), some guy broke in and killed Sherry. He then went up to David's room, and beat him. Your mother came home, and saw Sherry on the floor. She freaked out and ran upstairs while calling 911. When she got to you brothers room, he was died." Johnny said

"What about mom?" Canan asked, afraid that she had also lost her mother along with her brother.

"You father found her holding Dave in her arms. He had arrived about 5 minutes after her, he said. The killer was gone no trace of him. No fingerprints. No nothing." Johnny said. "They want you to stay here, until the killer is found. After the Funeral is done."

"Dave is gone." Canan said as she just stood there, wondering how could this happen. She felt numb and couldn't feel anything. She felt like she should cry but she couldn't. Later on that night, she cried herself to sleep, her Uncle Ian holding onto her as she cried

**In Kansas Five Days Later**

Bradin, Cat, Canan, Jay, Johnny, Ian, Derrick, Ava, Susannah, Niki, Cameron, Ally, and a few other people stood in a graveyard. The rain was coming down so hard, but it didn't matter. They watched, as the small casket was lower in the ground. Sherry's funeralhad beenthe day before.

Once the casket was covered with dirt, which was wet, everybody turned to leave. Leaving Cat, Canan, and Bradin standing in front of the gravesite.

After about 5 minutes, the three were soaked through but they stood there. Catheren just staring at the grave of her baby boy.

"We should go." Bradin said to his wife.

Canan turned but noticed her mother still wasn't moving.

"Mom, Dad's right." Canan said

"I know." Cat said, there were unshed tears in her pained voice.

Cat finally turned and walked to the car. Jay was driving them. Canan was in Shotgun. Bradin and Cat in back.

Bradin had noticed that Cat hadn't been sleeping,hadn't beeneating, and was hardly acting alive. He was worried. She needed time to grieve but she shouldn't be grieving so bad that she might end up killing herself too. He couldn't bare to loose anybody else, not now, not after everything he lost before. He couldn't loose his wife, like he did his son, and his parents. Cat hadn't shed a tear. Not since the daytheir son haddied. Jay dropped them off at the house. Cat had refused to leave to house, even for a day. Cat walked slowly into the house, and up the master bed room. She shut the door. Jay went off to the hotel that the rest of the family was staying in.

Canan came over to her father and rested her head on him chest, putting her arms around his chest. Bradin put his arms around his daughters shoulders.

"Is mom going to be okay?" Canan asked

"Of course, it will just take her sometime." Bradin said. "We all just need time, it's different for different people." Bradin said.

"So am I going back to California tomorrow, with Jay and them?" Canan asked

"We think it is best." Bradin said

"I love you Dad." Canan said

"I love you too." Bradin said to his daughter.

"I'm going to go say good night to mom." Canan said

"Okay." Bradin said

Canan walked up the stairs and knocked on her mother's door. It opened, to reveal her mother sitting on the bed facing away from the door.

"Good-night mom." Canan said

"Good-night." Cat responded

"I love you." Canan said

"I love you too Canan, always remember that." Cat said

Canana smiled slightly at what her mother had said. "I will mom." She said quieltyas she shut the door.

"Good-night Dad." Canan said as she saw her father near the door.

"Good-night" Bradin said as he kissed his daughter goodnight

End of Chapter

I warn you now that the next chapter isn't going to be very happy, and i just want to tell you that now, so you wont be expecting anything wonderful. I wrote this when i was very down so it really wont be happy. The next part is the last of it.


	3. Chapter Three:Lives Cut Short

first of i want to thank the four people who reviewed

Cookiedoughmunchkin-here is it on need to wait any longer the conclusion is here

Soxbabe-you'll find out the ending once you read, and which one of your stories is it, i am interested to see what you took from my story to write yours, not in a bad way, in a good way honestly.

DaNcErA1012002-well you got the chapter two and here is chapter three

Justthegirl107- here you go.

this chapter lets you know what happened when Cat got home the night of the deaths. it also goes on from there. to warn you it doesn't end happily, and there are character deaths, since i don't like to keep my main characters alive at the end, i would post a story for you to read, my own, but i cannot since it's an original and i want to keep it on paper, but i killed off the main characters in it. anyways, hope you enjoy. please let me know what you think of the ending. i am only posting it at 8:30 in the morning, because people reviewed to the late posting wanting to know what happened...here you go.

Chapter Three:Lives Cut Short

It's been about a week since the funeral. Canan was in school back in California, since she was transferred to, the day before the funeral. Cat hadn't talked since she said goodbye to Canan. Cat never sleeps, barely eats, and didn't go to work. Though her work was nice and gave her a month off. When Bradin wasn't forcing her to do anything Cat would sit on David's bed starring off into the distance.

Bradin came home from work, to find his wife there. She was getting even thinner and she lookedsick.

"Honey." Bradin said as he walked into the room.

Cat looked at him, but only for a second then back at the floor.

"Why wont you talk to me?" Bradin asked

Silence.

"Please, don't leave me out in the cold. Tell me what is wrong." Bradin said as he sat down next to Cat on the bed. Ther e had to be another reason she was so quiet, even if she lost her son she should be this bad Bradin thought.

"I found him here." Cat said, her voice barley above a whisper. "He was raped, Bradin." Cat said

"What?" Bradin asked, looking at his wife in surprise.

"I found him with his pants down. He looked so scared. I couldn't stop the man." Cat said

"Who?" Bradin asked

"I don't know, I didn't see a face. He had a mask on. His friend wouldn't let me go. I couldn't get to my son." Cat said (it brings back memories from her stepfather, that is what scared her the most, if you didn't catch that)

"I thought you said he was gone by the time you got home."

"He wasn't, he told me it I said otherwise he would come back for Canan, I couldn't do that to her." Cat said

"So you kept it a secret?"

"I had to, until I know Canan was safe." Cat said. "That and I think I know who it was."

"Who?" Bradin asked

"My step-fathers friends." Cat said as she looked Bradin in the eyes.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Their voices aren't something I will be able to forget anytime soon." Cat said

"Are you going to tell the cops?"

"Tomorrow." Cat said

"Maybe you'd better get some sleep." Bradin said

"I cannot. Every time I close my eyes, I see Dave with that look on his face. I cannot get it out of my mind." Cat said she didn't want her children to go through what she had gone through.

Bradin and Cat sat in David's room until the next day. Cat went to the cops and told them what happened and whom she thinks did it.

The cops found the two men staying at a hotel in town. They found the clothes that Cat had told the cop's that they were wearing and the masks. They took a seamen sample and checked it to the ones they had found on David they had left it out of the newspapers, since Cat had asked them too. That and they didn't tell anyone else, even Bradin, It matched. The two men were put in jail, and convicted of Rape and murder, (in some degree I don't know which degree it would be). During the school year Cat and Bradin bought his old house and moved in. They picked up Canan and let her pick her room, the other two rooms, the guest room, and one room for the memory of David. (they had Bradin's parents room. Canan had Bradin's old room, David's room was derricks, and Nikki's old room was the guest room.

Cat and Bradin didn't have any more kids. Eventually Cat was back to normal. She of course had to go through therapy, to help her through, though she was opposed to it. Though every now and then, especially on the day David dies she cannot sleep.

Canan grew up and became a singer (don't ask why, I just want her to be, no idea why.) She married her long time boyfriend Scott.

Ian and Derrick went to college and became business managers. Susannah and Ava started up their clothing line again and have become famous. Johnny and Ava have a kid name David in memory of the first David

Jay is surfing again. Erika made him. They have 2 kids, Julie, and Jack (don't ask i was have problems think of a name when i wrote this).

Susannah and her beach man are married with no kids.

Nikki and Cameron finally got married and have three kids, named Robert, Alison, and Lori.

Years go bye, and they live happily until there is a car accident. Bradin and Cat were on their way to visit Ava and Johnny. Canan was already there. A semi-truck came plowing right in to them. Cat died shortly after she arrived at the hospital. She was an organ donor and strangely both her and Bradin were the same blood type. About a month after the surgery, Bradin was released from the hospital. Bradin had some of Cat's vital organs so technically she wasn't dead. But nobody expected what was going to happen next. About a month after being released from the hospital, Bradin's heart stopped beating and on Cat's birthday, the day David died.

The rest of the group slowly got over the death of the two people they loved, and slowly got back to work. Nobody would have guessed how much pain Cat had felt the day David died. Bradin had found out. Cat's heart still somehow knew what day it was and had caused Bradin so much pain that it killed him. (okay so he got Cat's heart she had a bad head injury that caused her to die. i was trying to be sentamental, with the way Bradin dead, yeah there you go)

End of Story

I will not be writing anymore of this story, I know it was horrible how I ended it, but since I don't like leaving my main characters alive forever or until they are old and gray, since I have no patience. I had to kill them off. You should see the stories I wrote from my American History class, they never ended happy, even when I had a happy ending, I had two sad endings for it. I think my teacher was about to have me talk to someone about my stories. Sorry it you didn't like my ending. I like to kill people off I think,. Have a great year, and maybe I will write a different story for you people. but it isn't a promise

i wrote this almost a year ago, i looked it over, and found what i could. sorry if you don't like it, sorry if it ends bad, but that is how most of my stories end. hope you enjoyed some parts of it, since i did have fun writing it up and posting again. it lightens my mood and makes me smile, and i really need to be smiling right now.

CharmedCat17


End file.
